Before the Begining
by gapanda
Summary: A story of Wes before he blew up the Snagem Hideout and why he did it, what made him change from being a bad guy to the hero of the entire Orre region. Rated T for slight swearing not a great summary.


Hello everybody. I'm writing this small fic so people don't start thinking I'm dead or that I forgot about this place. I am still going to be posting the chapters for Blackened Hearts all I gotta do is find the Notebook I put the darn thing in. Also I will be starting another Pokemon fic soon. I already have an outline for the entire thing so all that has to be done is writing it. I hope to have the first chapter up by Saturday and I will be trying to post a chapter every month at least. anyway I just came up with this fic in a very short amount of time so please enjoy! Also I own nothing!

Just as a note I wanna put in here that Wes can understand what his pokemon are saying

**bold** = pokemon talking to Wes

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned, slaming the annoying thing called an alarm clock. My umbreon twitched from where he was laying, curled up to my side along with my espeon. I gave a soft smile looking at my two best friends. I had been with umbreon and espeon since I saved them from some murkrow when they were just evee. We've been best friends since then, neve leaving my side. I scratched umbreon behind his ear and watched him twitch and growl in annoyance, wanting more sleep. I chuckeled and poked him on his nose. He cracked one eye open slightly, glaring at me.

**"Did you have to wake me up? It's too early to be woken up." **I just chuckled at his antics, almost the same thing every morning.

"Come on umbreon. You guys need to help me today with another mission. Gonzap says he's created a new device and he want's to test it out on some of the new recruits. I have no idea what that invention is better we better be ready for anything. You both know how weird Gonzap is. A guy with a look that weird has to have something wrong with him." I heard umbreon give a snort of laughter before nugging espeon awake, who being a sun loving pokemon woke a lot faster and easier then his moon loving counterpart.

**"Why are we up so early Wes? You don't normally get up for another two hours, which is only as long as I let you sleep before waking you up. What gives?" **I quickly explained to espeon the suituation before getting up and getting ready, putting on a black t-shirt and pants but leaving my signature blue trench coat behind. I wasn't going anywhere so what was the point of wearing it? I gave my pokemon a snack before we heading out in front of the hideout where I was told to meet. I didn't have to wait long before Gonzap came out with a scientist and a new recruit, looking no older then 14 maybe 15, only two or three years younger then myself. The scientist was carrying something that resembled a weird looking glove.

"You must be Wes who's going to test out our new machine. Here, It goes on your left arm." I slowly reached out and took the weird machine from the scientist, slipping it on my left arm like I was instructed.

"Okay It's on. Now what?"

"Now I want you two to bring out your pokemon. Oh! And here's a pokeball for you Wes." Shocked, I took the rare ball from the scientist and got in a fighting stance with my pokemon, on the otherside the recruit just unleased a phanpy and a zigzagoon.

"Now Wes I want you to take out the phanpy but only weaken the zigzagoon." I nodded, slightly surprised by the request before ordering my pokemon.

"Umbreon bite zigzagoon! Espeon use confusion on phanpy!" My pokemon quickly did what they were told, knocking out the phanpy but leaving the zigzagoon standing, but barely.

"Phanpy use Tackle on umbreon!" With my umbreon's high defense the attack did little more then annoy him.

"Good very good! Now Wes I want you to use the pokeball I just gave you with your left hand and throw it at the phanpy." Now I looked at him like he was crazy. There was no way I could capture that phanpy. He already belonged to the recruit. Throwing the pokeball at the phanpy will do nothing, just fall to the ground. He must have noticed my sceptical looks for he grew annoyed.

"Just do it!" I rolled my eyes and did what he asked, throwing the pokeball at the phanpy.

The ball shook three times before staying still. I just caught the other guys phanpy.

"Excellent! It worked just as I thought it would!" I could only stare at him in horror. They created a maching to steal pokemon from their trainers?! I wasn't naive, I knew that Team Snagem was a bad group always stealing and such, but at the time it was my only choice. That or starve to death with my two evees and I wasn't about to let that happen. But this was too much. Pokemon were special, not something to be stolen from the people who did their best to give them the best life they could. Just the though made me sick to my stomach. And when I looked at the devestated look on the other recruits face I almost threw up. After the crazy scientist and Gonzap left I picked up the bokeball and handed it to the recruit, which he gave me a questioning look.

"I didn't know the machine was going to do that. I'm sorry, here's your pokemon I don't want it. I have all the pokemon I need." The recruit gave me a huge grateful smile and ran off. I smiled slightly, happy that he had his phanpy back. I headed back into the base.

* * *

That night I lay awake in bed, tossing and turning but no matter what I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what they were going to do with that new machine. The though made me sick to my stomach, keeping me up while my two faithful pokemon slept peacefully next to me. I sighed and got up, careful not to wake them up, walking out of the room and outside. I don't know how long I was out there but the next thing I knew the sun was starting to rise, shining brightly on this barren land. The rest of the day was like a trance for me. If someone had asked me what I did that day I could honestly tell them that I had no clue. Everything seemed like a blur to me, nothing made sense. I could tell umbreon and espeon were worried about me even though they never voiced their concerns. then Gonzap called me into his office later that night, after I had eaten my dinner.

"You wanted to see me Gonzap, sir?" He pointed to the scruffy chair in front of him and I sat down on the worn padding.

"I have a new task for you to complete for me Wes. You have tested out the new machine, named the Snag Machine, and I want you to be the one to snag good pokemon from their trainers."

My heart skipped a beat.

What he was asking me was unbearable. He wanted me to look at the devestated faces of countless trainers as I stole the pokemon they had raised from them? But what choice did I have? If I didn't do as I was told he would beat me or my pokemon or even worse. I was cornered between protecting my pokemon and doing what was right. I nodded my acceptence.

"Very good. The Snag Machine is on the desk behind you. Wear it at all times, If I ever see you without it you will be severly punished. If you ever need more pokeballs just ask any of the scientists. There is already 10 on the table. You may leave."

I got up, bowed, grabed my stuff and left. I slipped on the machine as I walked down the hallway to the sleeping quaters of the recruits. I stopped outside my door with my hand on the door knob. I almost broke down right then and there. I quickly opened the door, slaming it behind me and locking it, before breaking down on my bed. My pokemon, worried, tried their best to comfort me in my distressed state.

**"Wes! Wes what's wrong?!"** I looked at my espeon through my tears and pulled him tightly to my chest.

"Gonzap is making me steal trainers pokemon! That's so cruel! How could I do that to anybody?!" I couldn't say anymore and just continued to sob, all the while my two pokemon friends did what they could to make me feel better in this terrible situation.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

It's been half a year since then. I can't believe it's been so long since I broke down crying when I was told I would become a snagger. I've changed a lot since then. Having spent a lot of time in Pyrite town and seeing all the devestated faces of the trainers whose pokemon I had stolen had savegly ripped any innocence I had left in me. I was hard and I was cold. I didn't even flinch now when trainers would break down in front of me, lost without their precious pokemon. My own pokemon noticed the change, but they had changed with me. They were no longer playful and innocent like I used to be. They were serious and powerful, never leaving room for friendship. Only us three were friends, they still loved me and I them. That would never change no matter what happened. At the moment I was walking around the outskirts of Phenac City, not usually where I looked for pokemon but something drew me here. I turned a cornered and that's when I noticed a trainer. I proudly walked towards them with my compainions at my side.

"You there! Want to battle me?" Battleing was the fastest, and funnist, way to see if the pokemon were good enough to be snagged. They turned to me with eyes full of innocence, not suspecting that the proud person in front of them had sinister plans for their pokemon. How naive.

"Sure! My names Jake! What's yours?" I got in my battle stance along with my pokemon.

"It's Wes kid. Don't forget it." The kid egarly nodded his head and called out his pokemon.

"Go Makuhita and zigzagoon!" The two pokemon poped out of there balls, egar for a battle. I quickly sized up the two of them. The zigzagoon was weak that was for sure but the Makuhita.... It looked pretty strong.

"Umbreon bite Makuhita! Espeon use confusion on zigzagoon!"

"Makuhita use focus energy! zigzagoon use tackle on umbreon!" Blows were quickly dealt, umbreon taking little damage and Jake's pokemon barely hanging on.

"Espeon finish zigzagoon off with Return!" Jake's pokemon fainted and was returned to his pokeball. Now was the time to make my move and snag his Makuhita. I threw a pokeball at it.

"Hey what do you think your doing?!" After three shakes the ball stopped moving and I had umbreon bring it back to me.

"I believe I just took your Makuhita. What does it look like to you brat?" I could see the tears in his eyes but, as I said before, they didn't affect me one bit. I pocketed the ball and turned, making my way back to entrance to the city.

"Hey you bastard! Give my Makuhita back!" I don't know why I stopped but I did. I never had a trainer fight back when I took their pokemon. Usually they broke down crying and didn't even notice when I took my leave. I turned my head and gave him a cold glare.

"Shut up kid. Your starting to piss me off." All the innocence was gone from the kids eyes, replaced with cold fury. Was that what I looked like? The look in the kids eyes was really starting to unnerve me.

"Not until you give me back my pokemon you goddamn theif!" I rolled my eyes but couldn't shake off that unnevered feeling.

"I said shut the hell up didn't you hear me? Though I gotta admit it's strange actually having a trainer fight back when I took their pokemon so I got give you some credit brat." He glared some more at me, his eyes were like hellish flames and freezing ice at the same time. The unnerved feeling was getting stronger.

"And I told you to give you my pokemon back! Didn't you fucking hear me?!"

"Tch there's no need for foul language like that." What's a kid like him swearing for anyway? His mother should really wash out his mouth with soap. Then something unexpected happened to me.

He swung at me.

If it wasn't for my fast reflexs and street smarts he would have hit my square in the jaw, as it was the punch sailed right over my head. I punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Don't mess with me kid." That's when I kick him in the head while he was bent over, making him falling unconsious at my feet. Even as I walked away from him the unnerved feeling wouldn't leave me. The look in that kids eyes just freaked him out. Was that how he looked like now? Instead of the innocent boy he was the cruel hearted demon that lay underneath the surface? The though that he was like the look in the kids eyes freak him out.

When I got back to the base that night I couldn't sleep. For the first time in 6 months I questioned myself. Was what I was doing right anymore? There was no threat to my pokemon after all. After I started snagging pokemon Gonzap left me alone unless I fucked up and brought him a weak pokemon. But he never took it out on my pokemon, just me. Through out the night I kept questioning my morals and the reasongs behing my snagging. By mornings first rays I came up with a conclusion. What I was doing was not right, and I had to stop. No, more then that, I had to stop _all_ of this. I had to bring down this organization. And the best way was to use their own weapon agaisnt them. I gently woke up my espeon.

**"What is it Wes? Is something wrong?"** I shook my head and held out the keys to my bike.

"Were leaving espeon. I need you to start my bike and wait for me until me and umbreon get back okay?"

**"As you wish." **I could see from the twinkle in his eyes that he was proud of my desision. I then prodded umbreon awake.

**"Hmmm What do you want at this ungodly hour Wes?" **I quickly explained the situation to him and my plan. After I packed everything I would need or want we starting phase one. I placed a couple of voltorb by the wall on the outside of where the snag machine was.

"Okay guys Selfdestuct!" I quickly ducked behind a rock as all four explode making a small earthquake. I didn't even wait for the tremors to stop before rushing in with umbreon through the smoke and fire. I grabed the machine from the stand that It stood on at night and slipped in onto it's accustomed spot on my left arm. Everyone was running around shouting, confused about what was going on. We ran out of the building, chased by those who saw us leave. I jumped onto my bike, waiting for umbreon to jump in before tearing out of there like a bat out of hell. I pulled a button out of my pocket and pushed the button, blowing up the large snag machine they had recently made. I tossed the switch over my shoulder and sped up even more, lifting my glasses up. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I threw my head back and laughed, feeling so alive and free. Tears of pure happiness flowed from eyes and I did nothing to stop them. I was finally free, I broke free from my crimnals ways and I was going to make something out of myself. I was going to take down Cipher, free all the shadow pokemon and be a hero. But most of all I was finally free and in control of my life.

* * *

AN: so how did you like it? I kinda made it up as I went lol So it most likely sucks. Please review! and also please answer the poll on my profile! If it's not on there please tell me so I can fix it! please and thank you!


End file.
